Music Sounds Better With U
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: I used to think that love was something fools made up, cuz all I knew was heartbreak. *Multi-pairing* *R&R* Sequal to Intermission
1. Chapter 1

_I tried to write this down. The words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel... ~Music Sounds Better With U (Big Time Rush)_

* * *

><p>It had been a month since the boys left on tour. Their ex-girlfriends still hung out, almost everyday in fact. Ruby had become accustomed to seeing Camille, Jo and Stephanie sitting at table 19 everyday instead of James. They would come to the restaurant just before Ruby had to get off of work and they would order drinks and wait for her. After that they would usually go to dinner or out to a movie. But, tonight was different. Tonight there was going to be a televised concert from the boys and now all of the girls were sitting in Camille's living room in their pajamas, waiting patiently to see their ex's perform.<p>

"Do you ever think that this might not be healthy for us?" Jo asked, bringing over some popcorn to the girls.

Ruby took a handful and started picking at it. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, we talk about the guys everyday, we listen to their music in the car, we own their new CD and now we're watching them on television. Don't you think we should be trying to move on?"

Everyone was silent. No one wanted to admit that they believed that Jo was right. They all wanted to think that when the boys got back that everything would go back to normal and they would all be happy.

Stephanie opened her mouth to answer but quickly pointed at the TV. "They're doing the before concert interview!" she squealed.

Everyone shut up and looked at the screen. The boys were sitting there, smiling happily. Kendall was in a leather jacket, white t-shirt and black straight leg jeans. James was in a dark blue v-neck t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Carlos was in a striped purple shirt and black skinny jeans and logan was in a white t-shirt with a grey vest over it and regular jeans. They all looked so happy and relaxed. It made the girls crazy.

"Hello guys! How are you enjoying Montana?" a young woman, Debbie Francis, asked them.

"Montana is amazing! Fans around every corner and everone is so nice and friendly. It feels like a home away from home," Kendall answered, smiling a smile that killed Jo.

Debbie smiled back. "Well, all you fans out there, we have a surprise for you! Here's the new music video for Big Time Rush's new hit song, Music Sounds Better With U!"

The screen went blank before video started playing. All the girls smiled at the lyrics but Ruby's heart was the first to snap when she saw James and a different girl on the screen. Next was Camille, who let out a little choked sob when she saw Logan singing to a different girl on a couch. Stephanie hid her face in her hands when she saw Carlos get on a scooter with some other girl. The chorus killed each other, watching the guys dance with the other women. Touching and kissing and everything else. It seemed like forever before the video was over and Debbie's face came back.

"Wow! That looked like some real on screen chemistry there," Debbie said.

The boys blushed. "All the girls were great to work with," Carlos said.

"Any on screen romance that came off screen? Logan, you looked pretty cozy with you girl," Debbie teased.

Logan cleared his throat. "We kept everything super professional. We still talk with the girls, especially over twitter but no, there's nothing going on there," he said.

Camille sighed happily at this but then bit her lip. "He _never_ tweets to me on Twitter," she said.

All the girls nodded in agreement. They barely talked on the phone let alone tweeted to each other.

Debbie flipped through her notes. "So, I'm going to ask you guys some questions from the fans before the show starts. You ready?" All the boys nodded. "Ok. So this is the most frequently asked question, so we're going to go down the line. Are you boys single?"

Every single one of them, both the boys and the girls, stiffened. The camera fell on Kendall first and tears burned at Jo's eyes.

"Well, that's a pretty complicated question there, Debbie," he said.

"No it isn't. Do you have a girlfriend?" Debbie asked.

Kendall sighed. "No. We, um, we broke up before the tour."

Jo broke down into sobs, falling so that her head was in Stephanie's lap. Stephanie rubbed her hair softly and ran her other hand up and down her arm.

"James?" Debbie asked.

"My girlfriend and I broke up as well. But..." James was cut off.

"I'm sorry, James. Carlos?" Debbie asked.

Ruby stood up angrily. "But what? You stupid bitch let him finished his Goddamn sentences!" she yelled.

"Whoa, sweetheart. Calm down!" Camille said.

Ruby sat back down, crossing her arms angrily over her chest.

Carlos leaned back in his chair. "I'm single but my heart is taken," he said, smiling.

Stephanie started smiling happily at this. Jo sobbed harder. "Kendall just said we broke up!" she cried.

"And finally, Logan," Debbie said, gesturing for him to speak.

"Um, well. I am _technically_ single. But..." He was cut off as well.

Camille's jaw dropped. "What the fuck?" she screamed at the TV.

"See!" Ruby yelled.

The interview ended and the music video played again, the girls all turning their attention to something else. All at once their phones vibrated. Jo looked at her's first.

**Kendall**

**I tried to write this down. The words just don't come out. It's hard to say how you feel *heart***

Then Ruby.

**James**

**Things get so bad. You've got my back. Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya!**

Then Camille.

**Logan**

**No sweeter sound than what I've found. No perfect love could be more perfect than us :D**

And finally Stephanie.

**Carlos**

**Baby. It feels right. It feels right. Everything's better with you. The music sounds better with you *heart* :)**

The girls all smiled and leaned back on the couch, Jo sitting upright again. They watched the concert, only crying a couple of times, but always looking back their phones to make it better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo, terrible first chapter in my opinion but I hope ya'll like it! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Been down the longest road. Said yes when I meant no. I lost control of the wheel. ~ Music Sounds Better With U (Big Time Rush)_

* * *

><p><span>With The Boys:<span>

"James! James, give it back! Give it back, now!" Carlos jumped up and down trying to get his helmet back from his obviously taller friend who was holding it high above his head.

Kendall laughed softly from the couch and watched as the Latino boy jumped higher and higher trying to grab his precious piece of plastic. Logan sighed, looking up from his laptop.

"James, give Carlos back his helmet. Next thing you know you two will break something and then we'll have to pay more for this hotel room than we already are!" Logan said.

"I thought Griffin paid for our hotel," Kendall said.

"He does but _James_ broke a lamp last night. That comes out of our pocket. Well, more specifically, James's pocket," Logan said.

Kendall turned and watched as James quickly handed Carlos back his helmet. "You broke a lamp?"

James nodded. "It was hanging so low though!"

"So you just had to try and kick it?" Logan mumbled.

"You kicked the lamp?" Kendall asked.

James pointed at Carlos. "He dared me to do it! What was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, let's see. Maybe you could have said no!" Kendall said.

James shook his head at his friend and went to go and join him on the couch. They were in Texas and had the day off. Their performance was tomorrow, along with signing autographs at a local mall. This was there day to relax.

Carlos put his trusty helmet on his head and looked at his friends. "I'm going to go and walk around," he said happily.

"Tell security," Logan said.

"They take the fun out of everything!" Carlos whined.

James and Kendall nodded. "Yeah, but they just want to keep up safe from all the crazy fan girls," Kendall said.

"And guys," James added.

Carlos sighed. "Fine. I'll grab security on the way out. See you guys later," he said before walking out and heading towards the elevator.

"Carlos?" a soft voice asked from behind him.

Carlos turned on his heel and smiled when he saw a back-up dancer named Olivia standing there. Olivia was a nice girl, a little shorter than Carlos. She had light brown hair with natural red highlights running through it. Her eyes were brown and her skin was pale, probably around Logan's skin color. She always had the nicest smile on her face. Suddenly, Carlos felt rather self conscious about his helmet, feeling like it was weighing him down. He quickly pulled it off of his head and hid it behind his back.

"Hey, Olivia. What's up?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Olivia giggled slightly. "I was going to go for a walk. You?" she asked.

"Same. Um, just let me run back to the apartment really quick," he said.

Olivia nodded and Carlos ran past her and back into the apartment. The guys looked at him oddly as he threw his helmet into the bedroom he shared with James and grabbed a red baseball cap instead. He didn't acknowledge them as he ran back into the hallway.

"Ready?" he asked.

Olivia smiled. "Absolutely," she said.

They got into the elevator in silence, Carlos's heart beating a mile a minute. He was pretty sure it was from all the running but, then again, it did always seem to happen to him whenever Olivia smiled at him. Wait, what was he thinking. He loved Stephanie. They were getting back together when he got home. Right?

They grabbed a security guard, who agreed to follow behind them and they left onto the busy street.

"Having a fun time, Livie?" Carlos asked.

Olivia shrugged, putting on her sunglasses. "I guess. I mean, we've been non-stop working. It's kind of difficult to do anything fun. Not that working isn't fun, but..."

"I get what you mean. Work is fun and tedious all at the same time. But the fans make it worth it," Carlos said.

Olivia nodded. They stopped, getting ready to cross the street. Carlos grabbed her hand in his and pulled her quickly across the street. Trying to ignore the shock that went through him when they touched. This wasn't right. He shouldn't feel this way. But, he felt the same way with Olivia that he did with Stephanie. This was making his head hurt.

Olivia laced her fingers with his and didn't let go once they were on the other side of the street. Carlos looked at their linked hands but said nothing, letting it happen. They walked down the street together, happily chatting and laughing. Then Carlos's phone started vibrating in his pocket. He pulled his hand away from Olivia and checked the message.

**Steph :)**

**Hey... Whatcha up to?**

Carlos's heart sank. No, it didn't sink. It cracked in half and set itself on fire. He felt so guilty that he thought he just might throw up. He had been holding hands with another girl while the girl who supposedly had a death grip on his heart sat at home.

**Not much... Went for a walk... You? :)**

He sent the text and it felt like a hit to the stomach. It wasn't really lying, but it wasn't really telling the truth.

"You ok?" Olivia asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Stephanie is texting me," Carlos said.

Olivia smiled. "Coolio. Hey, did you notice that guy?" Olivia pointed across the street at a paparazzi who was busy snapping pictures of them.

"Oh shit," Carlos said.

The man checked his camera, smiled and walked away, satisfied with the pictures he had gotten. Carlos was ready to cry when his phone vibrated again.

**Steph :)**

**Thinkin' about you ;)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**A/N: Check out the picture that I made. It kind of eludes to next chapter, which will be the girls :D**

**ht tp:/g hostgi s .com/apps /photos/p hoto?photo id=14438 8778**

**And you can go to the About Me section for a little bit about me, your author. Or you can go to this album for a little bit more...**

**htt p:/ghost girlmd.w ebs. com/apps/ph otos/album ?albumid=126 87612**

**Why do I do this? Because ya'll read my writing and I think you deserve to know me :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_I used to think that love was something fools made up, cuz all I knew was heartbreak.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"..Cuz music sounds better with you!" the singing voices of the guys faded out as the song faded out, leaving the Palm Woods lobby in silence again. Stephanie continued working on her paper for English, determined to finish it before Thanksgiving break was over. Plus, Ruby and the girls were supposed to joining her in the lobby any minute now, so she was more determined than ever to get it done.<p>

"Hey, Stephanie," a peppy little voice said.

Stephanie sighed, not needing to lift her head to know that it was the Jennifers.

"Hello," she said, continueing her work.

"Have you seen the new PopTiger magazine yet? Because I think you might find it interesting," a more serious voice said.

Stephanie looked at them and noticed that Blonde Jennifer was holding out the newest issue of the magazine to her. She rolled her eyes but then noticed a picture of the front page. A picture of Carlos. With another girl. She snatched the magazine from Jennifer's hands and looked at it. The little preview read, Carlos Garcia Isn't The Only BTR Guy With New Love In His Arms.

"Keep it. You and your little girlfriends might want to read up about your ever-so-faithful boyfriends," Tan Jennifer said. The other two laughed and they walked away in unison.

Stephanie kept staring at the magazine. She opened it with shaking fingers and flipped to the page that held a picture of the guys in black and white. Around the bottom of the picture was a picture of Logan and a cute tan girl snuggled together in a chair, Kendall holding a blonde girl close to him on the beach at sunset, Carlos and a redheaded girl holding hands and James and a blonde walking down a red carpet.

Stephanie started reading.

**Big Time New Love?  
>Logan's Snuggle Buddy! Kendall's Beach Pal! Carlos's Walking Partner! James's Red Carpet Hotty!<strong>

**Looks like Carlos isn't the only member of Big Time Rush fun on tour! Here's some more information about the new girls that have successfully grabbed at the hearts of Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James!**

There was a picture collage of Logan and the new girl, all showing them cuddling together. Then there were older pictures from when he and Camille were together. The picture had written on it, Ex - Camille Roberts... Current - Elizabeth Williams. Stephanie continued reading.

**Logan Mitchell is the quirky, awkward and smart member of Big Time Rush. Most people are used to seeing him around town with his now ex-girlfriend, Camille Roberts. But, now that Logan and the rest of the BTR boys are on there year long tour, he's found his arms wrapped around the bands back-up dancer, Elizabeth Williams. Elizabeth has worked with the band since they first started recording and has built up a good friendship with each guy, but it seems to be evident that she is more interested in Logan than anyone else!**

**We have not been able to reach either Logan or Elizabeth to get a statement from them.**

Next up was Kendall and his lady friend. The same picture collage was done here too, showing pictures of him and Jo and new pictures of him and a girl named Cindi Phillips.

**Kendall Knight, the leader. Seems to be a follower now, being the third member of BTR to be spotted with a gal pal. He and back-up dancer, Cindi Phillips, were spotted on the beach while on tour in Texas! Kendall and Cindi spent the day together, happily running and playing frisbee and then Cindi jumping up on Kendall's back for a fun piggy back ride. But, the beach isn't the only place the two have been spotted. Kendall took his new arm candy out for a test drive at a party a couple of nights ago, the two looking very happy together.**

**We have not been able to reach either Kendall or Cindi to get a statement from them.**

James was after Kendall. Stephanie looked at the pictures of him and Ruby and then at the picturss of him and Phoebe Leonard. So far, he was the only one that Stephanie had actually seen kiss his girl.

**James Diamond is definitely considered to be the ladies man of BTR but it seems like he's moved on to back-up dancer Phoebe Leonard. James and Phoebe were caught sharing a kiss on the beach and then together on the red carpet and then again with James's hand on Phoebe's waist. We here at PopTiger aren't very surprised. We questioned from the beginning how long he would stay with his last ex-girlfriend, Ruby Rodriguez, who is a waitress back in LA.**

**We have not been able to reach either James or Phoebe to get a statement from them.**

Stephanie's heart broke when she realized she had reached Carlos's story. Turns out that the redhead was named Olivia Wannamaker.

**Carlos Garcia is known as being the goofy, happy, fun loving member of the pop group, Big Time Rush. Carlos was spotted in this past weekend with a young lady who has been identified as Olivia Wannamaker, back up dancer for BTR. Photographers got pictures of Carlos and Olivia walking down the street together, obviously holding hands. This is big news considering the fact that Carlos and stated in an interview that he was single but his heart was taken. Most people believed he had been talking about his now ex-girlfriend, Stephanie King. Stephanie and Carlos had been dating prior to Big Time Rush going on tour while Carlos was still living at the Palm Woods in LA.**

**We have not been able to reach either Carlos or Olivia to get a statement from them.**

Stephanie threw the magazine on the table, tears burning at her eyes. Her phone had four new text messages. Three were from Ruby, Jo and Camille. They all said pretty much the same thing, that they had seen the magazine and wanted to be alone for the afternoon. The last one was from Carlos.

**Carlos**

**Hey :) Whatcha up too?**

Stephanie threw her phone in the direction of the magazine and burst into tears in the middle of the Palm Woods lobby. Her mind was spinning. She was so confused. How could he act like nothing had happened.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked.

She looked up and saw a rather handsome man standing in front of her, obvoiusly worried. He was white, with brown hair and brown eyes and rather nice arms. Stephanie felt her heart beat quicken. If Carlos didn't want her then she didn't want him.

"Better, now," Stephanie said.

"Anything I can do?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded and scooted over. "Sit with me?" she asked.

The man smiled and sat down. "I'm Wyatt," he said.

"I'm Stephanie."

Wyatt smiled and wrapped his arm around Stephanie's shoulders, allowing her to fall into his side. "Well, I sure do hope I can make you feel better, Stephanie."

"I'm sure you can."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

htt p:/ghostg irl. we bs .co m/apps/p hotos/phot o?photoi d=144898 152 - the boys

ht tp:/ /ghostgir lmd. we bs. com/apps/ photos/photo?ph otoid=144 892826 - Carlos

h ttp:/ghos tgir lmd. we bs .com/apps/p hotos /photo?p hotoid=1448 92827 - Kendall

htt p:/ /ghos tgirl md. we bs. com /apps/ph otos/ photo?pho toid=144 892828 - James

htt p: /ghostgi rlmd. we bs .co m/a pps/photos /photo? photoid =144892 829 - Logan


	4. Chapter 4

_Let this heart go through hell. There only so much a heart can take._

* * *

><p><em><em>"Oh no. Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no. Kendall!" Carlos stared in horror at the magazine in front of him, his mind spinning and tears welling up in his eyes. "Kendall! Kendall!"

Kendall ran out of the bedroom he shared with Logan, sliding to a halt on the tile floor and looking at the shaking Latino on the couch.

"Carlos, you're screaming like the damn hotel is on fire! What is it?" he asked.

"This magazine says that we're all dating girls! Our back up dancers! Kendall, I think this is why Stephanie won't answer my text messages!" Carlos said, holding up the magazine, his eyes large and scared.

Kendall ran over and grabbed the magazine, looking at the pictures and half reading the stories. He wasn't dating anyone, none of the guys were. He and Cindi were good friends and they had been shooting pictures of the beach to put in a slideshow that would play behind them when they sang Music Sounds Better With U. Griffin had wanted the pictures. And as for the pictures from the party, everyone went, it wasn't his fault that Cindi had stayed close to him.

Logan and Elizabeth had always been friends. True, they had kissed before, while Logan and Camille weren't dating, but they had never dated and they certainly weren't dating now. Carlos and Olivia were just good friends as well. It was obvious Carlos didn't want a relationship since he had cried for over an hour after holding hands with her on that walk. Out of all of them, James was the most screwed, since he was the only one that could be seen actually kissing his girl, Phoebe.

"Shit," Kendall sighed.

"What do we do?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall said, sitting down.

There was a crash from the bedroom and Logan stumbled out, laptop in hand. He squished between his friends and set the laptop on his lap, frantically clicking at links.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"The girls... They're...," Logan clicked another link and story popped up.

**BTR Ex's Strike Back!**

**Looks like the boys aren't the only ones who are finding love in new arms. Big Time Rush's Ex-Girlfriends; Stephanie King, Ruby Rodriguez, Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor, have all found new guys to make them smile. **

**Stephanie King seems to have ditched hopes of getting Carlos Garcia back, since she has been seen around town with Wyatt Williams, an up and coming actor who recently moved in the Palm Woods hotel. They've been spotted at the Palm Woods Park, Metro Zoo, and just walking around Downtown LA. When we talked to Wyatt he was more than happy to admit that he and Stephanie are extremely happy together and are looking forward to a happy and rewarding future.**

A small squeak escaped from Carlos's throat as silent tears slipped out of his eyes.

"The next one is about Ruby. Should we wake James up?" Logan asked.

"No, we'll tell him later. If Carlos is crying then James will be too," Kendall said.

**Ruby Rodriguez used to linked with hunk James Diamond, but now she's been seen embrassing fellow hunk actor, David Marcus. David and Ruby have been seen around town, in clubs and coffee shops, and hanging out around the Palm Woods pool. When we asked Ruby about their relationship she confirmed that they were dating but had no other comment.**

Logan bit his lip when he saw that Camille's name started off the next paragraph.

**Camille Roberts is a well known method actress who had a rocky on again off again relationship with Logan Mitchell. Now she has a new man in her life, stunt double Jason Reynolds. Jason and Camille have been friends since Camille moved to LA from Connecticut but their friendship never went farther than that, until now. Jason and Camille have been seen out at parks and restaurants, even kissing on the beach. Camille and Jason have both confirmed their relationship.**

By the end Logan was in full out tears and leaning on Carlos, who was holding and crying as well. Kendall took the laptop and started to read Jo's article.

**Jo Taylor is normally seen with now ex-boyfriend, Kendall Knight. But this have definitely changed now that Jo is in the arms of one of her co-stars! No, it's not Jett Stetson, it's Nick Wallace. Nick and Jo were spotted at Metro Zoo along with Stephanie and her new beau, Wyatt. Jo and Nick commented to us that they are extremely happy together and Jo even went a step further to say that she hoped that the boys of Big Time Rush were also happy with their new loves!**

Kendall set the laptop on the table and took in a deep and shakey breath, trying to control himself. He stood up and clapped his hands together.

"We're going to be ok," he said.

Logan and Carlos continued holding each other and crying. Carlos mumbled something that sounded like an objection but Kendall ignored it.

"If they don't need us then we don't need them!" Kendall declared.

"I love Stephanie so much!" Carlos cried.

"Camille is the only girl for me!" Logan cried, his voice muffled by tears.

Kendall felt tears in his eyes and reluctantly sat back down holding onto Logan.

"I miss Jo!" he cried.

There were footsteps in the hallway and James walked out, rubbing his eyes. He spotted his friends on the couch and tilted his head.

"What is going on?" he asked.

Kendall sat up and looked at him, his eyes red. "The girls are happy and dating again," he said, his voice choked.

"And? Aren't they allowed to?" James asked.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

James shrugged. "We're not with them anymore. They should be happy," he said, moving to get a drink from the refridgerator.

Kendall stood up and walked over to him. "You're actually dating Phoebe, aren't you?"

James looked at him. "Maybe."

"How could you?" Carlos asked, angry.

"She's really nice and sweet and we just hit it off!" James said, defending himself.

"Ruby is dating David Marcus!" Logan said.

James dropped his bottle of water and ignored it as it spilled around his feet. Tears welled up in his eyes. "No!" he said.

"I thought you were happy with Phoebe!" Kendall said.

James walked over to him and hugged him tight. "Ruby is my life!"

Kendall hugged him back, leading him to the couch. This was, officially, the worst day in BTR's life.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


End file.
